Working through
by NY-makes-me-happy
Summary: Shuffle Fic. I've read a couple and felt like writing one. Hope you enjoy. References of an adult nature at the end.


**Was reading some of the shuffle fics so decided I'd try one. Enjoy! (And no taking the mick out of my music! LOL). Some of the fics might not have anything to do with the title, but the song lyrics.**

**So here we go!**

**Black Betty (Ram Jam)**

Bethany "Betty" Ann Monroe gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Lindsay Marie, on 15 May 1973. Originally from Alabama she moved to Montana to be with her loving husband. Due to complications during the birth Betty was unable to have any more children. Lindsay being an only child grew up the apple of her father's eye, he doted on her. Betty tried to stop him, told him it would backfire, but he couldn't help himself. Sure enough, Betty was right. When Lindsay reached her teenage years she began to pull away, from both of her parents, mostly as a result of the horrific murder of her friends. She was taunted at school as "the girl whose friends were killed", she would sneak out at night to the park close to their ranch, trying to block out their voices with the contents of her father's drink cupboard, drowning her sorrows in alcohol. No one could get through to her. She'd turned into somewhat of a "wild child".

**My Favourite Mistake (Sheryl Crow)**

Lindsay stood outside his apartment building, on the other side of the road, behind the traffic and the hustle and bustle of the streets. She could see him moving around his living room, the living room they had spent so many nights curled up on the sofa, playing pool or "playing" on the pool table. She tried to block out those memories as she saw what she had come to see, the woman who was ruining her life, even though they had never met. She thought back to that morning, when all this had happened.

_Lindsay woke up, warm in the arms of the boyfriend she loved. Loved, why did she always think about it in the past tense? She could feel herself getting more uncomfortable in his arms. She got up slowly as to not wake him. After about an hour of sitting in her living room, staring at the TV, not really paying attention to the show she heard Danny's cell phone ringing in her bedroom. Even though she only caught parts of half a conversation, deep in her heart she knew who it was and what it was for. 5 minutes later he emerged from her room, fully dressed, already making excuses that Lindsay didn't really want to hear._

Her memory ended, she was back to staring up at his window again, she saw him get up and answer the door, then she saw what she had waited so long for, she saw that woman, that bitch, in her boyfriend's apartment, then the curtains closed. She knew that she'd made the biggest mistake of her life trusting Danny Messer, but she couldn't help but think what fun she'd had.

**Auf Achse (Franz Ferdinand)**

Danny was back at work after the 2 weeks off after the death of Ruben. As soon as he walked out of the elevator he saw her, her saw her standing in the trace lab with her back to him, he so wanted to reach out to her, to touch her, just to feel her warmth next to him, but he couldn't. He could hear her, talking to Adam, not sure of the exact words, but he could hear her voice, he wanted to hold her, but he couldn't. He could feel in his heart what he had been ignoring for so long, he wanted her, but he couldn't have her anymore, she wouldn't let him.

**Over and Under (Egypt Central)**

Lindsay was sat at the bar, more nervous than she had been in a long time. She glanced over at the door every time it opened; waiting for the man she was meeting, when he suddenly appeared. He was the complete opposite of Danny; she thought to herself, if he's nothing like him, then he can't hurt me. He had dark hair and eyes, not the dirty blonde hair and blue sparkle she was used to. He was clean shaven and well dressed, not the rough, stubbly, casual look she was used to. He wasn't impulsive, he was careful, he wasn't passionate, he was indifferent. She welcomed her date with a smile and a hug when she saw him standing outside, dirty blonde hair, blue sparkling eyes, rough, stubbly, casual, impulsive and passionate. He was watching her. She excused herself and stormed outside. He asked her what she was doing, sadness in his eyes, although they still sparkled.

"What am I doing, I'm getting over you Danny. Look into my eyes, I don't want you anymore, I'm over you. Do you remember what you did to me? We were perfect; I gave you everything, my heart, my soul just to make you happy. What was it, was it all a joke to you? Cos the jokes over. Who's laughing now?"

**Walk through the fire (Sarah Michelle Geller)**

Lindsay sits on the couch in her apartment, candles on her coffee table providing the only light, her date the previous night long forgotten, thankfully. She was just sitting, thinking, about him, about what she said to him outside the bar. He hadn't replied to her, he just let her walk away, now she felt nothing, she felt numb. She sat up and waved her finger over the dancing flame of the candle, not feeling anything.

Across town, Danny was sitting at the window to his apartment, it was wide open to allow the smoke of his cigarette, which he had long given up, blow out into the world. His thoughts drifted like the smoke in the sky, they drifted to Lindsay. She was laughing at him, and he was going though the most painful moment of his life, he'd lost a friend, a child, and now she turned her back on him. He was free without her. But he couldn't help feeling, he wanted to comfort her, he could see the hurt in her eyes that night and he wanted to take it away.

**Favourite Things (The Sound of Music)**

In Lindsay's apartment, in the dresser in her bedroom, in the bottom draw laid a box, a box she hadn't opened in a long time. Right now, all she needed were the things in that box. She opened it up, it was jammed full of letters, movie stubs, photos, cards, everything that made Lindsay smile. It was a box of some of her favourite things in the world. She began to read the letters, letters from friends, family, ex boyfriends, she remembered the moments hidden in them and smiled. She continued to dig through the box, seeing cards she had received from her parents for her 16th and 21st birthdays, a photo of her with her three friends who were tragically murdered. She got to the bottom of the box and found a photo, it was much more recent than the other things in the box which is why she wondered why it was at the bottom of the box, it was of her and Danny, on top of the empire state building at night, the lights of the city twinkling behind them, she couldn't stop a smile appearing across her face as she remembered that night.

**Same Jeans (The View)**

Danny hadn't left his apartment for 4 days, he hadn't changed, and he hadn't showered. He was wallowing, wallowing in the self pity he only had himself to blame for. Everything in his apartment reminded him of her, the pool table, where they made love for the first time, the kitchen, where she would make breakfast for him when she stayed over, the couch, where they spent many nights curled up under a blanket watching movies. Even his cabinet by the door where he kept her spare key, a key ring with a picture of her on it, smiling, he hadn't seen her smile in weeks. He looked in the mirror at his reflection, it was a sorry sight, his face lacked colour, his eyes lacked sparkle, his shirt was crumpled and smelly, and his jeans had spills of beer on them. He didn't recognise the person before him, and it made his head spin, that and the bottle of JD he drank last night.

**I Could Die for You (Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

Danny was pounding the streets, pushing people out of his way as he went, walking, no practically running, he was determined to get to his destination as quickly as possible. When he reached the building he had wished for he walked in, up to the third floor and knocked on the door he had knocked on so many times before, just waiting, hoping, praying that she would answer.

His prayers were answered quickly, there she stood, a shell of a woman, he could tell she had been crying, her clothes were crumpled and loose from lack of food, she looked like she hadn't eaten properly in weeks.

"What are you doing here Danny?"

"I wanted, needed to talk to you Lindsay"

"Well I don't want to talk" she replied, trying to shut the door in his face. He raised a hand to stop it, she looked at him with exhaustion in her eyes, and then frustration.

"Please Lindsay, jus hear me out, 5 minutes, that's all I'm asking" She simply held the door open for him, gesturing for him to enter.

Once inside she simply turned around, staying near the door, ready to throw him out of it. "Well, don't waste your time Danny, you've got five minutes.

"Right..." suddenly, the speech he'd been practicing all the way over had been erased from his mind, he had to wing it, "... I didn't come here to say sorry..." Lindsay looked annoyed, "... because I know, no matter how many times I say it, it won't be enough. I just wanted to tell you something. This past month, I haven't been myself, I felt like I was living someone else's life. But this is what I want, me and you, it just feels right. I want to give my heart to you Lindsay, like you did to me and I know I abused that, you trusted me with your heart and I abused that trust, but I still remember the way you used to smile at me. That smile made me want to give you my heart, but I was afraid. I'm not anymore Lindsay; I want to give you my heart. I would die for you Lindsay Monroe."

**Whisper (Evanescence)**

It had been more than five minutes, after Danny's speech Lindsay went and sat on her couch in silence, trying to take it all in. Danny didn't move from his spot, all he could do was watch her think things over, helpless.

"Danny..." Lindsay broke the silence, "... I want things to be back how they were, before any of this happened, but it's not that simple. You really hurt me and I was all alone, my family is all in Montana, my friends are your friends and it wouldn't be fair to make them choose sides, the only other person I would usually talk to is you, but I couldn't, so I fell into myself. I've spent the last two days in here, thinking, about us, about New York, about everything. It scares me to see you like this, but I realised, it's exactly what I do, retreat into myself, become blinded by everything around me because of the tears, scared to move in case anything else goes wrong. It hurt, all of it, knowing I was alone, miles away from my family, but I know I can make the pain go away, if I want it to." She turned to Danny, both of their eyes tearing up from what she had said.

"I don't want you to turn away from me Danny; I don't want you to hide when I'm screaming your name; I don't want you to close your eyes and turn out the light, shutting me out from your world."

**Always (Bon Jovi)**

She waited for his response, as he had for hers, wondering what was going through his mind, hoping he would talk to her.

"Lindsay, all I ask of you is to give me one more try. I'd to anything to hold you in my arms again, I would cry for you, I'd die for you, there's no price I wouldn't pay for you. I'll be there for you, always. I'll love you, Always."

They both just looked at each other, the tears that rose in their eyes earlier now spilling out down their cheeks.

**So Hott (Kid Rock)**

It was almost a month since the five minute talk which turned into all night. Lindsay awoke in her bed to the sun shining through her blinds. She turned over to see her boyfriend that she loves, no longer in the past tense. After everything they went through she wasn't sure they'd be the same again, but they were nearly there. She kissed his chest expectantly, he didn't stir so she continued, she moved her kisses up towards his face, kissing his neck, his jaw until she hovered over his lips. She looked down at him, she knew he was trouble, he always had been, but she was obsessed by everything about him, and if she really thought about it, she was trouble too.

"Are you going to kiss me or not Montana?" he said, lifting his eye lids so she could see those bright blue eyes the sparkle had returned to long ago.

She leant down and whispered in his ear, "You're so hot, I wanna xxxx you like I'm never going to see you again."

They were 10 minutes late for work that day.

**Okay, so the songs actually fit together quite well, although I did skip over one (only one I promise).**

**Hope you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed writing my first shuffle fic!**


End file.
